the true color
by victoriqa
Summary: the big fight showing the true color of the white demon to everybody including Otae, Sa-chan and the other but why Tsukuyo didn't even budge by it? - I'm suck with summary and story. read and review!


**my other gintsukki fanfiction. That idea for this couple keep coming without stop even though I try to write okikagu fanfiction. Heck, enjoy and review. Thank you.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the beast howling into the night sky, blood spread coloring the blooming sakura flower. Scream can be heard everywhere and body can be seen left and right.

"why did you do it, Kamui?" Kagura ask while panting, catching her breath. Sougo who backing Kagura up take out his sword, preparing for any attack from Abuto.

"nothing. We just want to unleash the hidden beast in him. The hidden Shiro-yaksya." Kagura and Sougo eyes widen after hearing the name.

"you didn't mean..."

"Otose-dono, are you alright?" Tsukuyo kneeling to be on same level eyes with Otose looking worried for the old woman safety.

"I'm fine. Caterine and Tama are here also. Where are the other? Where's Gintoki?" Otose's question make Tsukuyo silent for a while.

"we have to take you to Shinsengumi compound. Tama, you can take them right?" Tsukuyo look at the robot then Tama nodded.

"don't worry. She will be fine with me." Tama said before all three of them run toward the said place. Tsukuyo then stand up and take out her kunai. Getting ready to enter the battle field. Kyuubei and Otae are helping the citizen in running and go to the safe place while Sa-chan fight the enemies, holding them from going further than they suppose to together with the Shinsengumi.

"their number didn't budge. How many did we kill actually?" Hijikata who try to gasp some air while defending the line.

"don't know. Why they have to attack now out of all day? I thought that I can finally drink with Otae-san without being beaten into pulp by her." Kondo hold the enemies attack then slash him direct at his heart making the enemies fall. "but I know that silver perm head must hold the answer for this."

"that idiot. He better have a good answer after this."

"he does and he will answer us. Alive" a kunai strike the enemies head who about to attack Hijikata.

"Tsukuyo-san."

"I will go to him. The Hyakka will come and back you guys up." suddenly a body come flying from far away crash at nearby tree causing all of them to look at the direction of the crash.

"Gintoki!" Tsukuyo scream.

"why did you hide it, Gintoki. The beast need to sharpen his fang sometimes. Just let him out. Let everybody see the great Shiro-yaksya." Takasugi said still holding his sword. Tsukuyo who saw it, run toward Takasugi to attack him but being block easily using the sword. "or should I kill one of your friends here to make him come out?" as soon as Takasugi said it, an attack are coming from his right side. There, stood Gintoki with his ferocious face holding his sword then attack Takasugi who just landing and facing Gintoki. The fierce attack are continued without any meant of stopping.

"that...the Shiro-yaksya..." Hijikata who seems surprise by it hold back an attack while look at how Gintoki are fighting.

"Gin-san..." Otae didn't even move a bit while Kyuubei stop from pushing the citizen and Sa-chan stop throwing kunai after look at Gintoki. There are no sign of any lazy pervert perm head bum on him anymore. Right now, it just a howling demon demanding for the blood of his prey. A sudden shot from the back make the Shiro-yaksya stop from continuing attack the beast in front of him. As Takasugi saw this, a stab using his katana are made pass through Gintoki's stomach.

"GINTOKI!" Tsukuyo scream then look at the direction of the attacker.

"Shinsuke-sama! we are here for you!" Matako scream continuing shooting everywhere within her range while the other kiheitai attacking the remain enemies.

"shinsuke-sama, we have to retreat for now." Henpeita told while fighting one of the Shinsengumi member.

"the beast are finally released. There will be no haven nor hell going to oppose any of us. Die, Gintoki." Takasugi pulled back his sword making Gintoki throw up blood and loss conscious bit by bit. Tsukuyo throw the kunai making Takasugi jump backward avoiding the attack as she then run toward Gintoki and hold him in front before he fall.

"Tsu...ku..yo...run..."

"Gintoki, it's going to be fine. It's going to over soon." seeing the situation making the other fight fiercely, trying to help Gintoki.

"retreat! we don't have anything to do at here anymore!"Takasugi said leaving those two with the other as the kiheitai and harusame retreat leaving their enemies dumbfounded.

"KAMUI!" Kagura scream while being hold back by bleeding Sougo. "Let me go Sadist!"

"idiot... Ah, my stomach!" Sougo's scream in pain making Kagura stop her bickering then turn around seeing his injuries.

"it's really nice to finally meet with a true samurai like you police-san. You a worthy opponent just like that silver samurai over there. Till we meet again." Kamui said as he leave his sister again with his nanny on his shoulder. "I hate a loser but I still need someone to handle my paper work, Abuto."

The Shinsengumi compound now are full with injured people and runaway citizen of Kabukicho. The safe people try to help by tending the injuries and cook some food for them. Katsura who having little injuries walk pass every room at shinsengumi compound to where his friend are.

"he won't make it even if you go there, Katsura." Hijikata said stopping him from walking any further. Katsura just chuckle after hearing Hijikata word.

"he will. He is the Shiro-yaksya. And I know, she won't let him go yet."

"just let him rest for now. It's up to his will right now." the physician said before leaving the room. Tsukuyo who still sitting beside the futton pull Gintoki's hand and hold it tightly, afraid of losing him.

"don't leave me, Gintoki. Don't leave us." the door suddenly being slide open revealing Otose with some food on a tray in her hand. Tsukuyo look at Otose who gave her soft smile while heading toward them and put the tray at a side.

"this lazy bum head still sleeping so don't worry, I know he will wake up while rubbing his eyes and his stomach searching for his favorite strawberry milk." Otose said while looking at bandage Gintoki. "he's strong so he will be fine." she continue calming Tsukuyo down.

"ouch! are you trying to kill me?" Sougo scream making Kagura stop from bandage his injuries near his torso for 3rd time. But this time, there's no insult making him look at Kagura who try to hold her tears back. "oi. Ar-" Kagura suddenly hug Sougo making both of them fall. " itai..." sobbing are heard from the girl above him making him sigh then hug her back. "all of us survive so what's wrong now?" "a-all of it. A-all of this shouldn't even happened at all." She said between her sobbing.

"it's happened already. Everything had happened already."

A bowl of ramen are put in front of him. Katsura look at the sender and sigh.

"you know that I don't eat ramen. Where's the soba? I want soba instead!" he then receive a blow from a bowl of ramen from Ikumatsu who getting irritated by his nag.

"eat it or just shut." she said with the warning look of her making Katsura pick up back all the ramen on the floor and eat it in swift move.

"what you want to know, Otae-dono?" he ask in between eating the ramen. A certain brunet then come out from hiding and enter the room where Hijikata and Kondo are sitting together with the noisy married couple.

"Gin-san..."

"other than he actually an ex-joishishi, I can't tell you anything else, Otae-dono."

"what was it? the Shiro-yaksya?" she ask.

"just a demon who was feared by both the enemies and friends." the answer making all the company in the room silent.

"Tsukuyo-san!" Otae look at the outside seeing Shinpachi who called for Tsukuyo. He then stop in front of the room and look inside. "do you know where Tsukuyo-san is?" he ask making the other shake their head. "aah...she didn't even eat anything yet. Where could she have been?"

"maybe she still with Gintoki. She never leave him since earlier. Did you look there?"

"no. I guess I have to look there." Shinpachi about to leave them untill

"Shin-chan, let me go there looking for her. I want to look on how Gin-san are anyway."

"what are you doing sitting there and not even leave him? You trying to look all good when he wake up is it? You with your cheap way to win Gin-chan over." Sa-chan said as she open the fusuma door wide open. Tsukuyo who awoke from the sudden 'attack' from Sa-chan, rub her eyes using one hand while the other still hold Gintoki's hand.

"what is it, Sarutobi?"

"why are you still here? You been sit there beside him since earlier."

"I'm not going to leave him."

"did you already know about him?"

"about what?"

"Shiro-yaksya." Otae suddenly came out from behind Sa-chan and look at Gintoki who still lay unconscious.

"no."

"liar." Sa-chan accuse Tsukuyo.

"I used to saw him fight trice before. So fierce, so serious, like a beast thirsty for some blood. Like a demon who can lure you and drag you to hell but at the same time, so strong that it gave you the warm feeling of being protected."

"so you know-"

"no. I didn't. The only think that I know that he is Sakata Gintoki. The savior of Yoshiwara, a friend, a lover, a father, a son, a brother, and" Tsukuyo hold Gintoki's hand and put it on her face with tears flows down her face. "a husband."

"Tsukuyo..."

"Tsukuyo-san, there you are. You have to go and eat something and also rest. If Gin-san know he going to get angry at all of us for not taking care of you especially on that condition of yours." Shinpachi said as he enter the room.

"I'm sorry Shinpachi but I'm fine. We are fine. I just want to sit here and wait for him." Tsukuyo holding her stomach with one hand while the other one still holding Gintoki's hand.

"(sigh) I guess I can't do anything. Well, I bring some ramen Ikumatsu-san had cooked for all of us. Make sure you eat it. I don't want to heard his stupid nagging when he woke up." Shinpachi put a bowl of ramen beside her and leave.

As the morning arrive and the sun rise, Tsukuyo open her eyes slowly and try to processing back her memories. She feels comfortable under the futton that cover her body and the one who hug her tightly. As her eyes open widely, she saw the crimson red eyes looking at her without blinking.

"good morning. You sleeping comfortably for a person who suppose to take care of an injured and sick guy. I'm hungry. Where's my strawberry milk?" Gintoki sit as he let go of Tsukuyo while rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other scratch his uninjured part of his stomach.

"Gin...toki..." a tear flows down as she tackle Gintoki's back happily making him flinch a bit.

"itai...are you trying to kill me?" Gintoki's nag then sigh. He hug Tsukuyo back and kiss her forehead gently and start nagging. "you such an idiot. Why you have to go to the battle field and risk your life in that condition of yours. Those Hyakka are going to kill me for sure. You risking the Dia's and Block's safety. I'm going to kill Shinpachi and Kagura for not taking you to safety on the first place. Yes it just two months old but think about your husband life when those monster..." the nagging continued while Tsukuyo receive her husband nag with soft smile on her face.

That man is fierce. It doesn't matter how many fag you broke. You can discipline a beast but he's not just a beast. He's worse. He's a wild animal.


End file.
